digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon : The Golden Digivice
"Digimon : The Golden Digivice" is a fan-made story about Elizabeth Maze, a French teenager who is going to discover that she is a DigiDestined endowed with a major power, that of the Golden Digivice. With her friends and many Digimon, Liz will save the Earth and the Digital World in the most total secret. Summary Having spent at night in an haunted house, Liz meet Viximon and Tsunomon. They say that they are her Digimon partners and give her a strange golden Fusion Loader. A few days after, Liz and her friends, other DigiDestined, meet Pandamon, who explains to them that they must gather Digimon to fight a mysterious threat. Protagonists Here are listed the mains protagonists of "The Golden Digivice" : 'Humans :' : Partnered to Renamon and Elecmon. Elizabeth is the leader of the DigiDestined, she's very authoritarian and she can pass from the peace to the fury in one second. Her golden Digivice gives her the power to digivolve all the Digimon who become her friends. She's called Liz in the story. : Partnered to Kotemon. He is Liz's older brother. He is the "brains" of the team and he's proud of it. : Partnered to Terriermon. Gwénaël is very confident but knows how to take his precautions. He is very protective of his sister and friends. He's called Gun in the story. : Partnered to Patamon. Gun's older sister. Katarina is rather selfish but can show herself very kind and thoughtful when one needs. : Partnered to Impmon. Liz and Ulrick's cousin, Tristhan is the lonely wolf of the team, he is always contained on himself and avoids at all costs announcing his problems. He is also very proud and susceptible. He is called Ice in the story. : Partnered to Wormmon. Jeremi is very fearful and attentive to all which surrounds him. He is also preventive and his generosity often gets noticed. : Partnered to Tentomon. Marina is an incomprehensible and unpredictable girl. She is the attentive ear of the team and always gives good advices. : Partnered to Biyomon. Lily is a cheerful and reactive girl in the problems of her friends. She is the one who is called up when someone needs to be reassured. : Partnered to Floramon. Mary is a delicate and fragile girl, she needs the attention of her friends to feel loving. But when she does not obtain what she wants, she can show herself very violent. : Partnered to Ryudamon. Rose is a stubborn girl. She is a book-lover and a very good pupil. She is also very kind and gentle. : Partnered to Gabumon. Dylan is a very energetic boy. He is geek of video games and informatic. He is a very good friend of Mary and he is also Liz's boyfriend. : Partnered to Sheepmon. Joe is an outsider of the group as he finds it difficult to make friends,however when it comes to battle he and Sheepmon don't mind getting their hands dirty. : Partnered to Mighty Omega and Cursed Omega. Hans is an outsider of the group. He is a bit shy but very gallant. He tries to appear confident but in reality, he lacks a lot of confidence in himself. He will later become Lupus and Lykos's Tamer. 'Digimon :' Renamon Liz's partner. Renamon is very reserved and taciturn. She has difficulty granting her trust to the others and will always prefer to solve her problems by herself rather than to speak with someone about it who she does not trust blind, one might as well say almost nobody. Elecmon Liz's partner. Elecmon is a very lazy, assured person and he never makes anything himself, he always waits that everything is made without he has to intervene. He lives from day to day and considers the life as a game of which he plays the lead role. Kotemon Ulrick's partner. In spite of appearances, Kotemon is a very shy girl endowed with a big patience. Contrary to the other Digimon, she is unable to speak. Terriermon Gun's partner. Terriermon is an energetic and funny young boy. He is very protective to his twin sister, Lopmon. Patamon Katarina's partner. Patamon is very generous, friendly and brave but he is slightly too childish. He will always do everything he can to get the attention of Katarina. Impmon Ice's partner. Impmon is impatient, arrogant and jealous. He does not support that the attention of Renamon concerns to other one than him and makes everything to seduce her, even if he has to put himself in improper situations to reach there. Wormmon Jeremi's partner. Wormmon is really shy and careful of nature. He will always look for a peaceful solution to any problem and will always avoid the conflict. Tentomon Marina's partner. Like Marina, Tentomon is unpredictable and incomprehensible, he is kind but he often gets into trouble by wanting to help the others. Biyomon Lily's partner. Biyomon has the behavior of a little girl but can show a big maturity when one needs. Floramon Mary's partner. Floramon is a kind of girl which does not like getting dirty hands, but in spite of her selfish and superficial air, she does not support that someone hurts her friends. Ryudamon Rose's partner. He is very kind and gentle, like Rose, but he is quite awkward. Gabumon Dylan's partner. Gabumon is shy, careful and preventive. He doesn't like fighting but will always protect his partner and friends. Sheepmon Joe's partner. Sheepmon is always comforting Joe when he gets lost or upset. He doesn't mind fighting to protect his friends. Mighty Omega Hans' partner. Mighty Omega is cold and reserved but he is also very chivalrous. Cursed Omega Hans' partner. Cursed Omega is very gentle and friendly but he is also very disciplined and polite so he shows a lot of retained when talking to someone who is not very close. Lupus Hans' partner. Lupus was Hans' big sister's partner, along with Lykos. Lykos Hans' partner. Lykos was Hans' big sister's partner, along with Lupus. Antagonists During the story, the DigiDestined faces many ennemies. Here are listed the most important of them : GranDracmon GranDracmon is a Mega Digimon who attacked Gatomon, who's followed by the Digidestined, after having led her far from the haunted house. He was defeated by Pandamon and Veedramon. Yasuo Yasuo is Liz's classmate and also a Tamer. He is partnered to MetalTyrannomon. Lullaby Lullaby is a mysterious woman. She is partnered to TigerVespamon. Pumpkinmon Pumpkinmon was MaloMyotismon's servant. After his master was beaten by the DigiDestined, he ran away to find another master. He can use Liz's Digivice to digivolve to Boltmon. Pipismon Pipismon is Lullaby's servant, along with Mothmon. He was originally Yasuo's servant, but after seeing his master lose against the DigiDestined, he ran away to serve Lullay. Mothmon Mothmon is Lullaby's servant, along with Pipismon. He was originally Yasuo's servant, but after seeing his master lose against the DigiDestined, he ran away to serve Lullay. Doumon Doumon is the leader of a clan of bandits. He met Renamon many years before the beginning of the story, when she was a Viximon. He took her with him, saying that he was going to take care of her. In reality, he was only desiring the sublime Renamon that she was going to become. Fortunately, Renamon succeeded in running away, by means of Strabimon. Renamon and Doumon met once again, when his clan captured the DigiDestined. Once again, it's by leans of Strabimon, and his friend MetalMamemon, that Renamon, and the DigiDestined, escaped. But TonosamaMamemon, one of Doumon's hired men, gave the alert. Then the DigiDestined and the clan battle and Doumon was defeated by Renamon herself. TonosamaMamemon TonosamaMamemon is Doumon's hired man. It's him who gave the alert when the DigiDestined (after having been captured by the bandits) escaped. During the battle between the clan and the DigiDestined, whwas defeated by MetalMamemon and WereGarurumon. Episodes To see the list of the episodes of The Golden Digivice, please use this link: * List of episodes of The Golden Digivice Golden Fox The is the team formed by the DigiDestined and other Digimon. The team holds its name of Renamon because Impmon said that she was the only one deserving to manage the team and the DigiDestined, as well as the other Digimon accepted. In spite of the Golden Fox is managed by Liz, it is Pandamon who gives the orders. Rage Mode The Rage Mode is a new concept of digivolution used on The Golden Digivice. A Rage Mode Digimon is a Mega level digivolution of a Mega level Digimon when it accumulates enough anger and energy. Only certain number of Digimon can use Rage Mode. Here are the only ones known this day: GigaSeadramon GigiSeadramon is Betamon's Rage Mode. He digivolves from MetalSeadramon. Varodurumon Varodurumon is Biyomon's Rage Mode. She digivolves from Phoenixmon. Chaosdramon Chaosdramon is BlackAgumon's Rage Mode. He digivolves from Machinedramon. Craniamon Craniamon is Hagurumon's Rage Mode. He digivolves from HiAndromon. Kuzuhamon Kuzuhamon is Renamon's Rage Mode. She digivolves from Sakuyamon. TyrantKabuterimon TyrantKabuterimon is Tentomon's Rage Mode. He digivolves from HerculesKabuterimon. BlackMegaGargomon BlackMegaGargomon is Terriermon's Rage Mode. He digivolves from MegaGargomon. Mervamon Mervamon is LadyDevimon's Rage Mode. She digivolves from Minervamon. ShadowSeraphimon ShadowSeraphimon is Patamon's Rage Mode. He digivolves from Seraphimon. Ophanimon Falldown Mode Ophanimon Falldown Mode is Gatomon's Rage Mode. She digivolves from Ophanimon. Digimon Virtual Pet In the story, the V-pet is very important. In fact, it is thanks to their V-pets that the DigiDestined were chosen by the Elders. Their talent of Tamer, the love which they carry to their Digimon and their perseverance in the training their Digimons were the main criteria. When Ulrick discovered the link between the DigiDestined's partners and the Digimon they had on their V-pets, Renamon began feeling set apart because Liz didn't remember having a Renamon on her V-pet, she was only remembering her SaberLeomon, which is the most powerful Digimon of the town. This link also explains the kind of relationship each DigiDestined has with his or her Digimon. Here is the link explained by Ulrick : Elizabeth had for partner a SaberLeomon, which is Elecmon's Mega form. That's why she's partnered to Elecmon. It is because Liz always complimented him for his strengh that Elecmon became so arrogant. Ulrick had for partner a Knightmon, which is Kotemon's Ultimate form. That's why he's partnered to Kotemon. Ulrick was considering his Knightmon as a pet and not as a friend. He doesn't make the same mistake with Kotemon, that's why she fell in love with her own Tamer. Gwénaël had for partner a Rapidmon, which is Terriermon's Ultimate form. That's why he is partnered to Terriermon. Gun was quite severe with Rapidmon, that's why Terriermon won't obey to his Tamer. Katarina has for partner a Tokomon, which is Patamon's In-Training form. That's why she's partnered to Patamon. Because she was not attentive enough to the needs of Tokomon, Patamon always tries to impress his Tamer. Tristhan had for partner an IceDevimon, which is Impmon's Champion form. That's why he's partnered to Impmon. It's because Ice didn't play with IceDevimon rather often that Impmon became so impatient. Jeremi had for partner a Stingmon, which is Wormmon's Champion form. That's why he's partnered to Wormmon. It's because Jeremi was too caring with Stingmon that Wormmon became so careful. Marina had for partner a Kabuterimon, which is Tentomon's Champion form. That's why she's partnered to Tentomon. It's because Marina didn't take care rather regularly of him that Tentomon became so unpredictable. Lily had for partner a Garudamon, which is Biyomon's Ultimate form. That' why she's partnered to Biyomon. Because Garudamon has sudden a very intensive training, Biyomon is now hardened and always forces herself to exceed her limits. Mary had for partner a Blossomon, which is Floramon's Ultimate form. That's why she's partnered to Floramon. Blossomon has never fought so Floramon won't fight if she can find another way to win. Rose had for partner an Alphamon Ouryuken, which is Ryudamon's Mega form (when DNA digivolving with an Alphamon). That's why she's partnered to Ryudamon. Alphamon was a very young Digimon, that's why Ryudamon is so immature. Dylan had for partner a BlackMetalGarurumon, which is Gabumon's Mega form. That's why he's partnered to Gabumon. Gabumon is very shy because BlackMetalGarurumon was a young Digimon who've never fought. Joe had for partner an Armadillomon, which is Sheepmon's Rookie form. That's why he's partnered to Sheepmon. Armadillomon was always training and fighting, so now Sheepmon likes being in action. Council of Elders The Council of Elders is a council in the Digital World which consists of elders from the first villages of the Digital World. They chose Pandamon to find the DigiDestined and lead them on the way of the victory against the threat which presses on both worlds, because in his youth, he was a great hero who was travelling in all the Digital World and who learned martial arts with the elders. It is them who have send the DigiDestined's partner Digimon in the Real World. The current elders seem young to be call "elders", that's because their predecessors were killed by that is call "the new threat". The current elders are : Goldramon Goldramon is the elder of Angel Village. Belphemon Belphemon is the elder of Darkness Village. Gaiomon Gaiomon is the elder of Scale Village. Merukimon Merukimon is the elder of Claw Village. MarineAngemon MarineAngemon is the elder of Rain Village. After the DigiDestined convened the Council of Elder, she joined the Golden Fox with her servant, Moni. Ravemon Ravemon is the elder of Wing Village. Darkdramon Darkdramon is the elder of Gear Village. Cherrymon Cherrymon is the elder of Bosk Village. He is the only elder of the previous generation who was not killed. Secondary Characters In the story, there are some Digimon who help the Digi-Destined without joining the Golden Fox. 'in Heaven Kingdom' Sangloupmon Sangloupmon is a friend of Wizardmon and is in some kind of rivalry with Dobermon. He lives near to a small town, but he can't go to it because it is said that he kidnaps orphans to suck their blood until they die. In reality, he takes with him the orphans of the town and lead them to his den to take care of them. Liollmon Liollmon is a very rare Digimon who is under the guardianship of LoaderLiomon. He is brave and playful, but he doesn't talk to anyone. Liz succeeded in becoming his friend and when they are attacked by Triceramon and Deltamon, he digivolved to Liamon. LoaderLiomon LoaderLiomon is Liollmon's protector. He cares for Liollmon to compensate for the loss of his deceased son. He fought Triceramon to protect Liollmon and Liz. Ogremon Ogremon is a tramp who is rejected by all the Digimon. When he met Liz, Elecmon and Wormmon, he was wanted for a crime which he had not committed. After Liz saved him, he decided to protect her and her friends for a few days. When they were attacked by Orochimon, he digivolved to Titamon to defend his new friends. 'in Hell Kingdom' MetalMamemon MetalMamemon was a bandit of Doumon's clan. He is a friend of Strabimon and he helped him to free the DigiDestined. During the battle against Doumon's clan, he fought TonosamaMamemon along with WereGarurumon. Wizardmon Wizardmon is a traveller who takes with him the orphans who cross his way to make them happy. He travels with two young Digimon: Chibickmon and SnowAgumon. But SnowAgumon was captured by Karatenmon. Wizardmon implored the DigiDestined to help him to find SnowAgumon and by learning that he had been kidnapped, he was furious and digivolved to Mistymon to overcome Karatenmon. Chibickmon Chibickmon is Wizardmon's travelling companion. She is a very young Digimon who has flees the orphanage in which she lived before meeting Wizardmon. When she met the DigiDestined, after SnowAgumon's kidnapping, she cried and implored Renamon and Bearmon to find SnowAgumon, her "big brother". SnowAgumon SnowAgumon is Wizardmon's travelling companion. He was captured by Karatenmon, who was working for Petermon and Tinkermon. When the DigiDestined saved him, he sayed that he would have been able to save himself without help. 'in Dragon Kingdom' Flamedramon Flamedramon is Veemon's mother and Veedramon's wife. She is the leader of the Digital Unit of Defense of the Innocents (D.U.D.I) in the Dragon Kingdom. She met the DigiDestined when they were arrested by D.U.D.I. and was very surprised to see her son with humans. Later during a patrol she, some of the DigiDestined and Magnamon, her little brother, were attacked by a troop of bandits who captured Veemon. A few days after, Flamedramon, Magnamon and the DigiDestined found the hideout of the bandits and Flamedramon used the power of Liz's Digivice to digivolve into Imperialdramon, then she overcame the bandits and saved Veemon. Magnamon Magnamon is Flamedramon's little brother. He is really very muscular for a young Magnamon, that's why he mainly uses his herculean strength during his fights. However, he is very shy and gentle and he loves playing with children. A rumor says that he had a love affair with a very famous female Digimon who abandoned him when she's got pregnant. Magnus Gold Magnus Gold is a young Veemon and is Magnamon's illegitimate son. He lives in Scale Village with his mother, Leopardmon. He met the DigiDestined when they helped him during the civil war which had seized the city. Then he helped the DigiDestined to meet Gaiomon, the elder of Scale Village, and MasterTyrannomon, the King of Dragon Kingdom. After the king said that to have an audience with him and Gaiomon, the DigiDestined had to end the civil war, he decided to help them. A few days later, during the fight against Myotismon, the one who caused the war, Magnus Gold digivolved to Magnamon X and destroyed Myotismon. GoldVeedramon GoldVeedramon is Flamedramon and Magnamon's father. He is also Flamedramon's right-hand man in D.U.D.I.. He is very old but he's still powerful and quick-witted. It's him who manages the administrative part of D.U.D.I. and who is responsible for the training of the recruits. 'in Beast Kingdom' Kyubimon Kyubimon is Renamon's mother. She is the guardian of Claw Village along with Gaogamon, her husband. Gaogamon Gaogamon is Kyubimon's husband and the guardian of Claw Village. He tries to be close to Renamon, but she thinks that he wants to replace her father. Gatomon X Gatomon X is the most skilled disciple of the Neko House. She is very jealous of Gatomon because she is charming and she has a lot of success with men. That's why she fought her and laughed at her all the time. But when the young female saved Gatomon X, she apologized and the two girls became good friends. Beastmon Beastmon is one of the "Three Ladies" who lead the Neko House. She is the laziest Lady and sometimes, she just fall asleep without any reason. She is the one runs the Mikemon-classes of the house. When the Neko House was attacked, she digivolved to Laylamon to protect "her girls". Angewomon Angewomon is one of the "Three Ladies" who lead the Neko House. She is the strictest Lady and she severely punishes the slightest mistake. She is the one who runs the Gatomon-classes of the house. When the Neko House was attacked, she digivolved to Ophanimon to protect "her girls". LadyDevimon LadyDevimon is one of the "Three Ladies" who lead the Neko House. She is the angriest Lady and she gets really angry for nothing. She is the one who runs the BlackGatomon-classes of the house. When the Neko House was attacked, she digivolved to Mervamon to protect "her girls". Mihiramon Mihiramon is the Three Ladies' servant. He takes care of the babies (YukimiBotamon, Nyaromon and Salamon) of the Neko House along with Kumbhiramon. Mihiramon is the only male Digimon allowed to live in the Neko House. Kumbhiramon Kumbhiramon is the Three Ladies' servant. She takes care of the babies (YukimiBotamon, Nyaromon and Salamon) of the Neko House along with Mihiramon. Kumbhiramon is the only "not-cat" Digimon allowed to live in the Neko House. Mikemons, Gatomons and BlackGatomons Mikemons, Gatomons and BlackGatomons are the students of the Neko House. They are distributed according to their species : the Mikemons are ruled by Beastmon, the Gatomons by Angewomon and the BlackGatomons by LadyDevimon. They are all females, males aren't accepted in the house. When the DigiDestined came to the Neko House, at first, the students almost fell under the charm of Bearmon, but their attention was quickly drawn WereGarurumon, who they call "Sir Werewolf". Some of them became infatuated with Veemon, but when Gatomon intervened, saying that he is hers, they turned away. 'in Sea Kingdom' Spion, Dieb and Fürstin Spion, Dieb and Fürstin are Moni's Children. They live in a shelter sub-ground where they welcomed the DigiDestined while they were pursued by some malefic Digimon. 'in Feather Kingdom' BanchoLeomon BanchoLeomon, who is sometimes called "Ban", is Renamon's father. He is a great hero who travels constantly. He had numerous love affairs with the result that when Renamon told him that she is his daughter, he asked her who is her mother. 'in Meca Kingdom' Gaomon Originally, Gaomon was MachGaogamon, a young smith who held a store in Gear Village. But because he is very curious, he started to investigate into shady events which had occurred in the city. MachGaogamon met the DigiDestined when they were at the castle to meet Darkdramon, the elder. After he told them about the shady events, they decided to help him in his researches. Many days later, MachGaogamon and the DigiDestined found QueenChessmon, who told them that she was the wife of KingChessmon but that this one behaved strangely for some time and that he had begun to see frequently people disreputable. She also explained them that she had the certainty that he was at the origin of all which it happened of abnormal in town and that she looked for a way to stop him. Then, with the help of QueenChessmon, they found KingChessmon, but he refused to stop his actions, so MachGaogamon and him started to fight. Unfortunately MachGaogamon was too weak to overcome KingChessmon, so he used the power of Liz's Digivice to digivolve into ZeedGarurumon and won the battle but then he resumed to Gaomon. After KingChessmon was arrested by the city guards, Gaomon decided to start travelling all around the world. Gaomon, along with QueenChessmon who he married, met the DigiDestined several times and helped them again. One time he digivolved into MirageGaogamon and he even Burst digivolved into MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. QueenChessmon QueenChessmon was KingChessmon's wife when she was living in Gear Village. One day, she discovered that her husband was plotting against KingEtemon, the king of Machine Kingdom. She decided to search proofs and then she met the DigiDestined and MachGaogamon. Having told to KingEtemon and Darkdramon what she knew, accompanied of the DigiDestined, the king decided to put her in jail. After the arrest of KingChessmon, while the DigiDestined were about to leave the city, WereGarurumon said to Liz that he had believed to see QueenChessmon going out through a window of the prison. QueenChessmon met the DigiDestined several times, along with Gaomon who she married. 'in Plant Kingdom' MaloMyotismmon MaloMyotismon was a partisan of the new threat. He was the leader of all the units of the East zone of the continent. When the DigiDestined finally found him, everybody was taken in a violent battle from which nobody emerged unscathed. The fight stopped when MaloMyotismon was knocked out by an attack combined by Taomon, Panjyamon, Knightmon, JewelBeemon, SkullSatamon, MagnaAngemon, Rapidmon, Hisyarumon, GrapLeomon and WereGarurumon. But this last assault in the devastating power consumed all the power of Digimon which fainted all. Then the DigiDestined were obliged to wait that their Digimon wake up. While the other DigiDestined were in the support of their partners, Jeremi, taken care of MaloMyotismon who was the woken first one. Affected by amnesia, MaloMyotismon did not remember what happened since his childhood and began believing that Jeremi was his Tamer so he decided to stay with the DigiDestined and to help them, especially Jeremi. Many time later, during a battle against another high-powered underling of the new threat, MaloMyotismon was overcome and degenerated to DemiDevimon. Even if he came to the Real World with the DigiDestined and stays with them all the time, DemiDevimon didn't join the Digi-Destined's team. Royal Families The Royal Families are the clans which govern the Eight Kingdoms since generations. 'The Clan Fire Lion' The clan Fire Lion governs Heaven Kingdom. It is managed by King Apollo, an Apollomon. Apollo is good and juste but he is very strict with his son, Coronamon. He is sometimes called "the Lion King" by the DigiDestined. He is really depressed since his wife, Leopardmon, ran away having had an affair with another man. When the DigiDestined asked him for an audience, he ordered them to find at first Leopardmon to prove him that they deserve to speak to him. File:Coronamon_b.jpg|Prince Coronamon File:Leopardmon_t.gif|Queen Leopardmon File:Veemon_(Re-Digitize)_b.jpg|Magnus Gold File:Dianamon_dco.jpg|Princess Dianamon File:Lekismon_b.png|Princess Lekismon 'The Clan Black Cloak' The clan Black Cloak governs Hell Kingdom. It is managed by King Chaos, a ChaosGallantmon. In spite of appearances, Chaos is very affectionate and friendly. His appearance makes him be thought of as a cruel and cold sovereign, but he is very generous and never refuses to help somebody. On his meeting with the DigiDestined, when they asked him for an audience, he apologized for having to refuse and to confide them a mission. File:Mervamon_t.gif|Queen Mervamon File:Minervamon_b.jpg|Princess Minervamon 'The Clan Gold Dragon' The clan Gold Dragon governs Dragon Kingdom. It is managed by King Tyranno, a MasterTyrannomon. Tyranno is a very old king. He is very rough and stubborn. When he met the DigiDestined, Scale Village was taken in an atrocious civil war. So, when the DigiDestined asked him for an audience, he told them to stop at first the war. File:Dracomon_t.gif|Prince Blue File:Dracomon_t.gif|Prince Green File:Dracomon_b.jpg|Prince Yellow File:Dracomon_b.jpg|Prince Red File:Dracomon_b.jpg|Prince Orange File:Dracomon_b.jpg|Prince Brown File:Dracomon_b.jpg|Prince Purple File:Dracomon_b.jpg|Prince Grey 'The Clan Diamond Fang' The clan Diamond Fang governs Beast Kingdom. It is managed by King Regulus, a Regulumon. Regulus is a very good king and a very protective father to his daughters, a young TobuCatmon named Denebola and a Beastmon named Bastet. File:Beastmon_t.gif|Princess Bastet File:TobuCatmon b.jpg|Princess Denebola 'The Clan Steel Shell' The clan Steel Shell governs Sea Kingdom. It is managed by King Aegis, an Aegisdramon who became a Zudomon. Aegis is a young king who is advised by his sister, Mermaimon. After the DigiDestined convened the Council of Elder, he learned that MarineAngemon, the elder of Rain Village and his best friend and the girl who he loves, wants to go in the Real World with the DigiDestined, he hurried to find a way to join the Real World and, when he was there, to find MarineAngemon. He met the DigiDestined in the Real World as Zudomon, because he degenerated to this form during the travel between the two worlds. He saved the DigiDestined by helping WereGarurumon to fight two Antylamon. File:Mermaimon_b.jpg|Princess Mermaimon File:Gomamon X b.jpg|Prince Gomamon 'The Clan Silver Wind' The clan Silver Wind governs Feather Kingdom. It is managed by Queen Iris, an AncientKazemon. Iris is a quite rough queen. She is married to Ravemon, the elder of Wing Village. She met the DigiDestined when they, along with Silphymon were transferred to Wing Village to be executed there. She was convinced at the last minute by BanchoLeomon that they did not deserve the death penalty. File:Ravemon_b.jpg|King Ravemon File:Zephyrmon_t.gif|Princess Zephyrmon 'The Clan Great Monkey' The clan Great Monkey governs Meca Kingdom. It is managed by King Saru, a KingEtemon. Saru is a tyrant. He is megalomaniac, susceptible, irascible and snob. He has an absolved authority on his peoples and his family, exception made by his daughter, Akasuki, a Cho-Hakkaimon. He doesn't like the DigiDestined, but he will help them to please Akasuki. File:PrinceMamemon_b.jpg|Prince Yukimichi File:MetalEtemon_t.gif|Prince Rai File:Cho-Hakkaimon_t.gif|Princess Akasuki File:PrinceMamemon_Bx-117_(DM).jpg|Prince Isasu 'The Clan Jade Rose' The clan Jade Rose governs Plant Kingdom. It is managed by Queen Rose, a Rosemon. Rose is a very good queen. She is just, generous and protective. As Cherrymon's daughter, she is also very wise and open-minded. When she met the DigiDestined, she had some problems with her own children, Mushroomon and Palmon. The boy was distant and cold and the girl became irascible and refused to assume her duties of princess. When she talks with the DigiDestined, there is a misunderstanding between Rose and her because whe one Rose is called, the two of them answer. File:Cherrymon_t.gif|Dean Cherrymon File:Puppetmon_t.gif|Prince Puppetmon File:Mushroomon_t.gif|Prince Mushroomon File:Palmon_t.gif|Princess Palmon Category:Fan fiction